the next generation of x men
by sailorkagome91
Summary: What if all the X-Men died And kitty was almost alone. She must form a new x men team with her dauter and adopted son and must traveil back in time with the new x men to save to old x men from dieing
1. Chapter 1

SailorKagome91: Yo James here wats up?

Kitty: Hope you like the story

SailorHinata11: Why'd you put you and I in it? That could scar the readers for life!

Hinata: y-ye-yeah w-why?

Sailorkagome91: why are u here hinata? Your from naruto not x-men

Sailorhinata11: I gave her an invitation and she's my sidekick. She also has supervision! Since this is a superhero story I say she should be allowed

Sailorkagome91: Fine, Just get on with the story

Kitty: I'm inviting kagome, she has miko or purification powers, next chapter so…

All: Read and Review!!!!!

"…" speaking

{…} thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing me and my cousin (he wishes) sailorhinata11 did this together. Also I borrowed a few ideas from other stories so I apologize if I copied your stories

**Kitty Pryde's POV**

The sun was setting behind me as I sat on the cool green grass before the stone. My shoulder length brown hair stirred in the cold fall air and I absentmindedly tucked a stray wispy behind my ear.

My name is Kitty Pryde. And a lot has changed in 13 years. I no longer wore my hair in a ponytail and always let in hang loose. I wore a black cat suit with the customary red X on my shoulder and on the yellow belt around my waist. The symbol didn't mean anything anymore, not after they died, but I wore it in their memory. I reminded me of what I once was. No, what I still am.

"aunt kitty?" someone called behind me. I smiled slightly at the familiar voice and relaxed a bit. Wordlessly and without turning around I patted the grass beside me. I moment later the person sat beside me and I turned my head to smile at him, and there beside me is a 15 year old boy whit black combat boots black pants with a yellow belt with a red x in the middle and a dark green jacket with whit flame on the sleeves and yellow x on each sleeve and stands 5,7 140 averaged build, blue eyes, brown hair with a whip strip in his hair just like his mom his name is James and he is the son of Rogue/Anna Marie,and his father is unknown he turns to me and smile back.

"James did u find your mom grave?"

"yes I did aunt kitty" he answered in a small tone as i look at him. I see James has a few tears leave his eyes, with a few from my eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder

"she was a good woman, she loved u, James never for get that."

"I won't aunt kitty, I won't" he replied sadly. then I turned to look at the grave, I was staring at the stone. Or more appropriately, tombstone. And written on it was-

Charles Xavier Teacher, father, and a beacon of hope.

A beautiful array of flowers that I had handpicked that morning lay before the tombstone at the top of the hill. It was nothing fancy, but it was the best I could do for him after he died. Beside his grave was an identical tombstone that simply read -

Logan:

Wolverine

I never knew his last name having always referred to him as 'Mr. Logan'. Now I regret asking him, even though he probably wouldn't have told me. Flowers lay before his grave as well. Beside his grave was another tombstone that read Ororo Monroe: Storm. And beside hers Hank McCoy: Beast. On and on the graves went each with the name of the fallen X-Man. Scott Summers: Cyclops. Jean Grey. Evan Daniels: Spyke. Kurt Wagner: Nightcrawler. And at the very end of the row, Anna Marie Rogue , a good friend a wonderful mother. as we stare at Rogue's grave my eyes are full tears {I kept your promise rogue, to keep your son safe and happy but why did u all have to die }

"aunt kitty" I snapped out of my thoughts when I look at James I could see tears leaving his eyes a lot more now

"aunt kitty why did she have to die why please tell me why she have to die" said James now fully crying. I reached over and grab him and held him in a hug

"l no James it isn't fair" we stayed like that for a few hours till he cried him self to sleep as i continued to stroke his hair I thought back to the day the x men died

**{flashback}**

Kitty's POV-

I was in bed at the time, pregnant with my baby girl that day 13 years ago. I had this feeling, which long ago I learned to trust, that told me to run. So I packed my clothes and some food. I grabbed my adopted 2 year old son James and grabbed the car keys. I knew they would be angry I left while pregnant at five months, but I left anyway. I jumped in my 1964 El Camino black with silver x's running down the car in a stripe. I quickly tossed my bags, in installed a baby seat, buckled up, and we were off.

I never expected what happed when we left. I would have tried to help them maybe, save a few more kids but I didn't know. So it can't be helped.

In the rearview mirror I could see my life in that house disappear with every mile, eventually I couldn't see the mansion but I still looked back.

Then it happen the worst thing that could ever happen every one died in that and I could of stopped them.

All of a sudden I saw an Anti-Mutant group in front of the gateway. I slowed to a stop and looked back where the mansion was and my heart broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailorkagome91: once again we update

Sailorhinata11:and kagome is here as well

Kagome: Hello and since I'm here lets get on with the story!

Sailorhinata11: hey that's mean right hinata

Hinata: y-ye-yeah

Kitty: why'd my car have to be busted up why not Sailorkagome91's piece of trash the thunderbird?

Sailorhinata11:HAAAAAHAAA great joke for those that don't understand REVIEW

Kagome: Disclaimer- We own nothing so NO Suing PLEASE!

Hinata: ho-hope y-yo-you en- enj-enjoy

Sailorkagome91:READ & REVIEW

Previously on the last chapter

Then it happen the worst thing that could ever happen every one died in that and I could of stopped them.

All of a sudden I saw an Anti-Mutant group in front of the gateway. I slowed to a stop and looked back where the mansion was and my heart broke.

As I looked in the rear view mirror I saw the x mansion exploded in a ball of fire shrapnel flying ever were every one. I knew there were now dead, but I need to be strong for my adopted son and my soon to be born baby girl then a song came on the radio.

_**My best friend gave me the best adviceHe said each day's a gift and not a given rightLeave no stone unturned, leave your fears behindAnd try to take the path less traveled byThat first step you take is the longest strideIf today was your last day**_

_**And tomorrow was too lateCould you say goodbye to yesterday?Would you live each moment like your last?Leave old pictures in the pastDonate every dime you have?If today was your last day**_

Hey look there its one of the mutants from the mansion survived the explosion. I couldn't see the mutants face but they seemed startled, I didn't bother to try to get its attention. I wasn't sure if it could be trusted. I knew someone must have worked on the inside to give them access to the gate and knew when to blow it up. Then I realized I'm fenced in I cant go forward or backwards. All a suddenly I see a person in a car trying to ram the front gate down to get through.

James starts crying I started to panic what do I do next thing I do I throw the el cameo in reverse got a good distant from the front gate and revved the motor a little as I did I think back to the day the rouge died **{flash back in a flash back}** I rember rouge was 9 month pregnant she never did say who the father was but we were talking in are bed room when she said her water broke I freaked out there no one here just me and rouge I rushed here to the infirmary and hooked here up to a heart machine and a few other ones

Skipping--- For the children reading this-------------------"WAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" cried the new born baby boy. He had blue eyes brown hair weighed 9 pounds I looked over at rogue and realized rouge was loosing blood and was losing life

"rouge hang on im calling for help" I still have her baby in my arm. rouge weakly grabs my arm

"don't bother kitty I wont make it but please promise me this take care of my baby and his name kitty will be James take care of him raise him as your own"

Blood poured from her body as she gave a few dying breaths them slowly closed her eyes. The heart monitor slowed then stopped, it was then I broke down and cried knowing she was forever dead! I fed the baby and placed him in a crib. James slept peacefully not knowing his birth mother was dead. I then went to the phone to call the professor and the x men that was the hardest call I ever had to make {end flashback in a flashback}

_**Against the grain should be a way of lifeWhat's worth the prize is always worth the fightEvery second counts 'cause there's no second trySo live like you'll never live it twiceDon't take the free ride in your own life**_

I rev the motor a little more as the person in the car rammed the gate and the aint mutant comes through. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal sending it to the floor my cars rear tires light up trying to get tractions and as I rammed my way though the group, I hit the remains of the fence. It ripped my front bumper off and one of the people threw a beer bottle and smashed out my tail light but I keep going. Once I left Bayville I pulled over gave James a bottle and as I rocked him to sleep the song kept playing in the background

_**If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day**_

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

Once James was a sleep I buckled him back up and started up the el cameo again. I left new York the night and headed to new jersey to an old friends house.

**{end flash back}**

As I continue to stroke his hair a thought hit me, who is James's father, rouge never told any one who the father was. Lets see James has brown hair and the two guys rouge were with had brown hair first there was, Scott but I don't think he's Scott's kid. Then there's Remy, they dated for a while till they had that big fight and separated.

'aaarrgghh' I give up! Who could it be? Right now I have to go see my daughter and bring her to a mutant school nearby. They built it shortly after the professor died. No one knows of it's existence and the only reason I know is because they appeared in front of me. They were watching me and knew me through some mutants there who used to go to the professors mansion school.

I picked up James and walked back to the house where I knew she was waiting. My precious daughter who reminded me of her father more everyday. I could see her know waiting on the porch in her new dark blue dress. As I looked at her eyes I think back to when we first came here. When we reached the safe haven that my only trusted friend lived at, and hid us at. I just wish I could give her something besides my help in return. She deserves to not be put in the danger anymore, she left for safety but I came and disrupted her entire dream. She may say that a dream is nothing without friends, but I see her sad looks she tries to hide. I owe her my life so I will protect her with it even if I die doing it. She is why we are alive today

I thank her for her kindness but I know she wants us gone. Unfortunely, I can't go anywhere yet, but if things stay the same I can build a home nearby the institute, where I work and my children learn. I only hope we can make it that long without any trouble. Knowing the anti mutants that probably won't happen, especially because the x- men are gone.

I look back at my daughter and trace her features with my eyes once again. I just wish she didn't have to be born into such hard times. I didn't want such innocent eyes to see the world for what it truly is, a Mutant vs. Human World War. With the peace keepers or heroes all dead and gone hope is almost lost. But the news of a new x-men forming keeps anti-mutants on guard and buys us some time to plan.

REVIEW PLZ


	3. Chapter 3

Sailorkagome91: thnxs for the reviews, we decided to continue the story but only if we get at least three reviews

Sailorhinata11: I also helped on all of the story thank me for editing cause it was all ME!

Hinata: th-than-thanks Sailorhinata11 -smiles chibi like-

Sailorhinata11: CUTE!!!

Kagome: break up this love fest and get on with the story!

Kitty: MEOW!!! My daughter is soooooooooooooo cute

Sailorhinata11: she must be, she's based on me after all, anyway…

All: READ AND REVIEW

Hinata: fo-for th-the ch-child-children!

Sailorhinata11: I taught her everything she knows -tears up- They grow up so fast - cries dramatically-

Sailorkagome91: And off to the story! Oh and I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chibi means cute or small elf like, ok -mutters under breath- dumbasses

**Kitty Pryde's POV**

Standing there my daughter Caitlin she 12 years old stands 5,3 she 110 white skin brown hair with red high light and blue eyes just like mine. Her powers though are completely unlike mine. She can transform into a fox with five tails. All tails are the average reddish brown but they are surrounded by a light blue light from her power within. She has three forms, human form that has one tail, half form that gives her five tails and paws, and her full form which is a large fox with five tails and the blue light. Thanks to her powers I nicknamed her Kitsune or Five Tail. She wears skater clothes at home, but at school she wears the uniform, dark blue dresses and shorts underneath.

Now back to the real world. I set james down on the bench seat on the porch and shake him a awake so I can take them to mutant school.

"James wake up come on sweetie its time for school" I hear James moan

"come on mom 5 more minuets" I smiled James rarely calls me mom I am happy when he dose but I don't mind he calls me aunt kitty either. By now james is fully awake

"mom why do i have to go to school" james asks like the child he is.

" how are you going to protect us with out learning to read James? Aren't you going to take care of me when you grow up?" I sarcastically ask knowing that would get him going. He smiles cockily and answers,

" Oh yeah, I almost forgot I gotta Get big and strong to protect us from evil people!" I shake my head and enter the house. I grab their Spiderman and witch book bags and head out the door while they grab their lunches off the counter. We drive in my now beat up car to the institute or mutant private school about twenty miles away. We listened to linkin park all the way there and I parked quickly. We walked through the gates after parking and go through a secret tunnel to the school underground. It is hot and sweaty but we have air conditioning. We walked with many other mutants none of which I knew. We finally arrived at a lobby where parents drop off their kids and go to work. I gave them their book bags, gave them each a kiss and pushed them towards their classrooms. Everyone here was either a mutant or the parent(s) of a mutant. I just hope they like school and don't get bullied by anyone. Now I'm off to my tutoring class and my college classes. Oh yes.. I go to college here so I can get a higher job than a tutor or substitute teacher. I sigh as I walk towards my library arts class and another boring lecture.

**Kitsune's POV**

As soon as mommy left I got worried but James cheered me up by taking me to my class. My teacher is Mrs. Swan, she can transform into a swan and other birds. She's really nice but I have to always work hard in my class. I am age 13 and like dark blues, purples, and reds. My step brother James is her best friends kid but she died a long time ago. She gets sad when I ask her so I stopped asking and instead changed the subject.

Mrs. Swan was my music teacher and my schedule is this:

Homeroom-Mrs. Swan

Music- Mrs. Swan also my home room teacher

Social Studies- Ms. Diamond

Language Arts-Mr. Dogwood

Literature- Mr. Walker

Lunch

Math - Mr. Martin

Study hall- Ms. Apples the art teacher

Spanish- Senora Silver

Than I go home with my brother and mother. We live with my momma's friend but I still don't know her name. She says it's a secret but I don't know why. I can't think about it know I have Music soon and my friends Carol and Melissa are here. Carol is a shape shifter but can only shift into animals mostly she stays in a cat form. Melissa is all-seeing person. She can see anything in a twenty mile area which means she can see three sixty degrees all around her but she only uses it for emergencies. Besides that there is nothing left to say. Only that those two are my most trusted people and like family to me. They got no family and stay at the school dorms. Mom promised to let them stay in our house when we build it and so far we built th front half. We still have to build the other half, buy furniture, carpet, and wallpaper. Not to mention we still got to eat and drink. We'll get it done eventually so off to class!

**James POV**

After I left cait I went to my locker to drop my bag off that when all of the sudden im grab from behind and slammed in the locker next to me and was turned a round when I was I saw Mark Wylde

"well well well what do we have here how u doing rouge u gothic boy" here every body stopped in the hall to see what's happening

"damn it what do u want Marcie"

"why I just wanted to see my friend is all" he said sarcastically just as about to slam his fist into my face my girlfriend Lani Tam she stands 5,7 she has black hair tied in a high pony tail green eyes nice size c cup breasts and is a Japanese girl but loves cars as much as I do and has telepathic and telekinetic powers, we been dating for a year now. My friend Shirako Takamoto he is Japanese too black spiked hair he stands 5,5 ways 140, his powers are he can make sound waves out of his hands and mouth also he can make music pain full on the ears.

"Markie leave my boyfriend alone u asshole" mark looks over at her

"what are u going to do sweet thing" uses her power and grabs mark with her mind and threw him in to the lockers across the hall.

"thanks lani" I said happily.

"Your welcome james" she gives me a kiss on the lips,

"see u in lunch" she said as she walks away .

"Hey shirako thank you too"

"no problem james come on lets get to are classes before we are late" "yeah true peace music boy" I replied as I ran to my math class, man I hate math .

Schedule:

Homeroom-Ms. Cherry

Math-Mr. Hingmun

Auto shop- Mr. Manson

Lunch

Language Arts-Mrs. Cheeks

Study Hall- Ms. Maroon

Literature- Mr. Yorkson

French-Ms. Cresaunt

Social Studies- Mr. LaSala

As I got in to auto shop I saw my buddy vert wheeler working on Deora 2 on the lift. It was dark green and vibrant graphficte's yellow in color it had splashes of orange thrown in there. And next to it is my car is a 1970 monte carlo it's a faded yellow whit the entire roof coved in primer and the hood too. I found it one day one the side of the road with a note tape to the window it said free for who ever takes it title is signed over, do what u want with it that was a year ago and now she all most done with new motor and a few things but she all most there.

"Hey vert what's up" james greeted to his friend vert.

"Yo james how its hanging im fine bro" Vert replied

"hey did the parts I order come in yet" james asked

"yay james there in Deora's bed. but why u order a entire front clip of sheet metal to a 1967 chevelle when u don't own one" asked vert.

"its not for me its for my adopted mom 1964 el camino witch seen better days."

"what happen to it ask Vert".

"Anti mutant group what else" vert winces

"dam man" vert said

"I know its my way to repay her for all she done."

"okay let me ask Mr. Marson if I can get my moms car"

" hey Mr. marson"

"yes james what is it"

"can I bring my mom 64 el cameo in" I asked, he answered

"sure james u can ." As I got a note from Mr. marson as I walk to the parking lot with a spare key in hand I see aunt kitty's el camino its front bumper now gone left head light smashed in its x strip now gone the car is half covered in primer I hop in it put the key in and started it up and the old girl fired right up and I drove it to the shop were the old front end well be replaced as I pulled up put on the lift turn the car got out vert

"u ready"

"yeah james lets do it."

{Time skip half an hour}

the bell just as me an vert got the front clip on and bolted down and sanded for paint "man moms going to love this" After class I went to wait for Five Tail or Caitlin at the music room. We entered and did our homework before mom got there. When she finally came an hour later we were finishing up and packing away our books. She has after school tutoring to do everyday but it gives us time to finish our work. She asked how our day was and all that mom BLAH BLAH BLAH. I don't understand why women insist on repeating the same questions everyday. We turned around the bend to where the car was parked what I saw made me almost the happiest man on earth!

* * *

Done Review or die thanks!

Also Sailorhinata11 IS still crying -sweat drop- For those who wondered.

Created by Sailorkagome91

Edited and Partial Created by Sailorhinata11 or Kitsune (kit-soon)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter but witlkl have a longer one ps I don't own any thing

She asked how our day was and all that mom BLAH BLAH BLAH. I don't understand why women insist on repeating the same questions everyday. We turned around the bend to where the car was parked what I saw made me almost the happiest man on earth!

**Kitty Pryde's POV**

While we were walking to my poor old beat up el camino, I could see james is smiling about something, but he says it's a surprise for me as we turned the corner.

I look down to reach and grab my key I look up and stare in shocked at my el cameo.

It looks brand new it is wearing a new gloss black paint job and now sporting dual silver strips with yellow x's running through the center of the strips just like my old one did.

What also caught my eye was it now wear a 1967 nose verses my old 64 nose it looks meaner and on the front and back window it say shadow cat on it. I look over at james and asked

"sweetie how did u do this in 8 hours"

"with help from my friends. mom you took care of me since I was born and done so much for us this how I repaid u for all you done mom". with tears in my eyes, I grabbed james and gave him a hug like the world was about to end.

"thank u james, thank you" I said now fully crying

"thank u" I whispered over and over. "Your welcome mom" said james.

**James POV**

as we were walking to moms el camino I know she can see me smiling then she asked me what am I hiding and I say

"you will see mom u will see" as we got closer to the car I see mom bend down to get her car key and as she looked up I see how shocked her face is. As she turned to me she grabs me in a hug will crying

"thank u thank u"

"your welcome mom your welcome come" we stayed like for a few min that when I asked mom the one thing she been wanting to do for a while.

"mom"

"yes james"

"is It time to make the next generation of x men"

"yes james it is"

**Caitlin's POV**

As james and mom had their once in a while cry fest I searched the car. No new awesome things were found so I gave up and waited for the crying and Thank you's to stop. {Jeez what's with them it's just a car} I thought. {Oh well at least I'm glad I didn't get the emotional genes from mom}. Finally after what seemed like days the babies stopped and got down to business. I only listened with half an ear as I listened to the tunes of 'Thanks for the memories' on my Ipod.

"Okay Mom" I said as I heard james begin to say it. All I heard was to get my friends for something …Oh well off I go singing "Nananana nana nana, hey hey hey, goodbye!"

Author note: Hey it's Sailorhinata11 I apologize if I sound bratty at the part above. I meant it as a joke. Also I did this part not Sailorkagome91 so if you like it thank me!

**Kitty Pryde's POV**

"Mom"

"yes james"

"is It time to make the next generation of x men"

"yes james it is"

"Now james"

"yes mom"

" go get your 3 friends and Kitsune yes mom get you're your 2 friends

and meet me back here."

"Okay mom" chirped both of them and then they take off to get them.I heard Caitlin singing "Nananana nana nana, hey hey hey, goodbye!" so I don't think she listened she's so much like her father. Anyway…

{ its time to bring back the x men back I just hope the danger room survived the explosion 13 years ago it did the first time so maybe the second time to I hope. I need to head to the head master Mrs. lighting to tell her that im going back to new York and start the x men back up and to finish the machine I been building for the last 9 years. so that way we can go back in to time and fix the original x men from dieing… if it's possible.}

I was startled out of my thoughts by…


End file.
